User talk:RJ
Please leave new messages for RJ at the bottom of this page. (You can use the + sign next to the edit tab near the top of the page to create a new section.) (See if you need to know how.) Archives: pre 2007 | 2007 | current ---- Could you delete this image please? I uploaded a file that I thought I was going to put on my lookup thing on here, but then I decided against it. I'm sooooooo sorry. Could you delete it please? Here it is: http://neopets.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Crazy_days-_reality_cheak.GIF by [[Xweetok], January 4th] Hello...Again I"m so sorry RJ! I forgot my password to my other account and I havn't been on for a while. (I'm Neogal) HikariRyu, January 16th] Guild Do you mind if I put my guild in this wikia? HikariRyu, January 16th] Problem? I noticed the reply you put on my "My Talk" My guild happens to change name and theme every other month. HikariRyu, January 16th] New Neopets template Great new template! I like the way it can help tie together the different language Wikia. --RJ 01:57, 17 February 2008 (UTC) : I copy it from the Toki Pona Wikia. :-D --Tomchiukc 08:14, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Admin? Thank you for your continued contributions for over a year! Would you like administrative rights and responsibilities on this wiki? -RJ 01:38, 21 December 2008 (UTC) : Nope, thanks. I think I have too many wikia to manage already. ^__^; Thanks for your suggestion. I can help you to keep an eye on it to see if somebody is being bad, but I will not have enough time to walk around now. -- Tomchiukc 06:58, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Hello Just wanted to say hi! I'm new to this Wiki and thought I should make some friends. :) --Warrior♥ 22:02, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Excuse me. Who is the founder of this wiki? If so could i be a bureacrat since there is no Webmaster to run this domain. I could be the best Neopian Webmaster ever!--Sonamy4000 19:43, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello, who are the admins here? I want to go to them if I need any help or suggestions, thanks. :unsigned comment by Sir REX 2010-09-22T17:07:19 ^_^ Thanks for the advice RJ. You sound like a very nice guy. :) I didn't know they had contributed so much and I understanjd what your saying. I will return everyone their rights. :) I'm thinking about doing a couple of raffles for paint brushes and neopoints, but of course.. I need some people to be IN the raffle.. if you can spread the word and help bring in some traffic to this site, that would be TOTALLY appreciated! I will make this a great wiki. do you like the new site theme I did? :) — Ji Robinson (talk) 18:51, July 2, 2011 (UTC) oh.. don't remember the people I un-admined. :3 Can you find them and return them their rights please. Sorry. :( — Ji Robinson (talk) Making Ji Robinson a bureaucrat was a terrible mistake. He will mistreat and bully users, his account is already being watched by Wikia Staff, and I've actually worked on a Wiki with him, I left because he thinks he is the leader of the world. His temper is terrible. Just a fair warning. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 19:46, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Check my talk page and say bye to Ji. I'm reporting him to Wikia StaffI'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 22:34, July 3, 2011 (UTC) he had it coming That Son of a**** DM84 has been harrassing me on 3 wikias. BUT since I have crat rights I'll ban him on this one. I'll set a better example for this wiki though... He just gets on my nerves. -_-" — Ji Robinson (talk) 18:44, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Revamp Since I'm revamping this wiki, your original plan of this place being a guild hangout is being... eliminated. Thus I am deleting pages that are not in the interest of the neopets wiki. I have taken upon the task, of formatting all pages to make this wikia the ultimate neopets database. Will it take time? Abosolutely , but that is the goal of this wikia: To be the master of it's topic, Neopets. ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 20:03, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Preservation and moving ahead Since you are the founder of this wiki, and you did make an admirable amount of edits, You deserve respect, and your images shall be preserved. But, Since I am revamping this wiki, I am deleting any articles that are deemed out dated and do not follow the newly found interests of this wiki. In ''english: This wiki is heading in a new direction, so your PLH articles are being deleted (The guild is not even ACTIVE!). But since your the founder, I'll let you keep your images on your talk page. Here are your images: Guild_Banner_PLH.jpg JPG_Guild_Logo_PLH.jpg PLH_Guild_Clicky_Banner.JPG Plh-small.jpg 200px-PLH_Guild_Layout_Background.jpg Your template: ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk'']] 20:24, September 14, 2011 (UTC)